I'll stay with you forever
by chibi-kusa
Summary: What's this?! Sanzo slept with a girl!
1. Default Chapter

"Stay strong, Genjo Sanzo housi." The last word of Koumyo Sanzo, my master, my father. Sanzo.The same name that was used by him was now worn by me. Yes.I'm going to be strong, as you wished, father. And that's my promise to you.  
  
I woke up to find my self in a room. Where am I? I can't even remember what happened last night. Last night.I was drinking liquor.too much liquor until my body can't take it. I was very drunk I can't even think let alone control myself. I looked at myself. The yellow suit.I'm not wearing it! And so is the sutra. Where the heck did my stuff gone too? Something green on the bedside table attracted my attention. It was the sutra. And underneath it was my yellow suit. I sighed. So everything was normal after all. Wait a minute, bedside table? I never had it in my room! The bed I slept in suddenly moved. A girl! I slept with a girl?! And she wasn't wearing anything! Come to think of it, me too! The girl spun. Is she awake? No. She's not. Lucky for me. I took a closer look at her, trying to avoid her naked body as much as possible. There's something familiar about that face and that long black hair. Masaka! It can't be her.or can it? I just felt like killing her and myself at that time. But then again, I don't bring my gun. Only my trusty fan. I can't use a fan to hit myself to death. I can't believe I slept with Gojyo's stepsister! Just can't. The sutra.she's not a demon nor a bad girl. It wouldn't work. I hurried towards the bathroom. I'm going to take a bath, wear my stuffs, and make a run for it. Yes.that's what I'm going to do and then just pretend as though nothing happened.  
  
"Having a nice sleep, mister?" The hotel cashier asked as I pay the bill. I ignored her and just head back to the temple.  
  
~**~  
  
A nice aroma fills my nose as I woke up. The smell of food! It's better smelling than the stinking house of Gojyo. I climbed out of bed and walked to the mirror. "WAH!" I shouted. I tried to remember what happened last night. I was drunk. Yeah, I was drunk. That night, I drank 15 bottles of liquor with someone I don't remember who. But who cares about him or her? I must be so hot that I took off all my clothes. I'm stark naked now. Heh.it looks funny seeing me naked like this.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Who the heck is that?" I asked, half-shouting. "Are you okay in there?" a feminine voice from the other side of the door asked. "Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks for checking."  
  
I better get changed fast before somebody or some head sees me like this. I reached out and wear my jeans and my v-collared t-shirt. I kind a like this place. I reserved it last night after that stupid redhead pissed me off. I never thought it would be this fantastic. Oh well, I only reserved it for a day. Time to go. I went to pay for my stay but you know what? The cashier said a kind soul had paid for me. I have to admit it. I like this place very much. And I had a feeling I'm extra lucky today. Watch out, Gojyo! I'm going to win the gamble tonight. ~**~  
  
"Sanzo-sama has returned!"  
  
I can hear the voice of the monks of the temple. I felt like punching them. But they're my subordinates. I can't kill them. And right now, my hands are twitching to kill everyone or anything.  
  
"Where have you been, Sanzo?" the green eyed demon asked. "We were so worried about you," Goku said innocently. "Do you know where my sister went to? She didn't returned home last night," Gojyo said. A note of tease was in his voice. "How am I suppose to know? I don't know and I don't want to know," I said angrily. "I thought you've run away with her."  
  
PIAK!  
  
"Ite.That hurts, Sanzo!" "You deserved it." "Eh? Sheng Yi!" Goku shouted when he saw Gojyo's human stepsister at the doorway. "You don't need to shout, baka zaru," Sheng Yi said as she walked towards us and pat Goku's head. "Zaru te yuna! (Don't call me zaru) And stop patting my head! I'm not a dog." "Oy, sis. Where have you been?" "Oh, I've been out, taking a sip of the fresh smell of food in the air. I can't stand the smell of your house, nee-san. It smells like expired pickles." "Cheh. Since when you've become so poetic, huh? Besides, you should be grateful that I decided to take care of you." "Only because you don't have a girl in your house." "Hey! I did that because of you, you elf!" "I'm shorter than you but I'm not an elf, you stinking horny kappa!" "Teme!!" "Yamette kudasai. Your brother would be stinking all day if he doesn't take his bath now," said Hakkai, smiling at Sheng Yi and Gojyo, who stopped fighting. "Aww, Hakkai. Don't tell me you're on my sis' side," Gojyo groaned. "I'm not in anybody's side, Gojyo. But it's true that you haven't take your bath yet." "Cheh. Useless booger-picking girl." "Serves you right, cockroach head!" Sheng Yi shouted as she stucked her tongue out.  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
Do you think it's nice? r/r please? I'll really really appreciate it. 


	2. Innocent

"I won-AGAIN!!!" I shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"Cheh. I give up. I guess I'm not lucky today," Gojyo groaned. "That's not true. Because you are not lucky EVERY DAY!!" "Baka." "KAH! KAH! KAH! KAH! KAH! KAH! KAH!" I laughed. Suddenly, something hit my head. It was an ashtray.  
  
"Who threw that at me?" "Oh, shuddup will ya? This bar is quite peaceful without yer laughing like scarecrows in here. Get your butt movin before I kick it," said a man at the bar. "Teme!" I prepared to attack but my brother pulled me out the bar by the collar. "Hey! What's the idea pulling me out the bar? I want to get my hand on that stinking ugly guy!" "You sense it don't you?" "Sense what, kappa?"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Ite." I moaned. "Don't call me kappa." "That's what you are." "You sense the demonic power from him, don't you?" "Nope. I don't. Now, will you get your dirty hands off me?"  
  
~**~  
  
"Itai!!!" shouted Sheng Yi. "Sit still, will you? This is going to take some time," assured Gojyo. "You're hurting me! How am I suppose to-ITAI!!!" "Shut up." "Don't make it tighter!" "Just shut up. Who asked you to make me bandaged your filthy arms?" "I did." "So, it's your fault then." "No it's not! It's your fault! Who asked you to drop me into the drain? Itai!" "For your information, purple chicken, it's you who asked me to let you go!" "Don't call me chicken, horny kappa!" "Nandato? Teme, you bee-head!" "You wanna fight, red cockroach?!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Urusendayo, teme wa!" As usual, it was me who made them quiet and Hakkai plays his main role as the peacemaker. "Maa, maa, Sanzo. Don't get mad." "Cheh." "Teme, Sanzo! You nearly shot my head!" Gojyo complained. "Yeah. How could you miss his red head?" Sheng Yi said. "Darn you, Sheng! I'm gonna beat you up!" "AH! I'm wounded, remember?" "No." "WAH!!!" I just watched Gojyo jumped on his sister and started punching her playfully. Suddenly, Goku walked in. A look of terror was on his face when he saw Sheng and Gojyo and then back to the book in his hand.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Goku shouted before he ran away. "What's up with him?" Sheng Yi asked, puzzled. "That book looks familiar," Gojyo said, tapping his chin. "Masaka!" He jumped and ran after Goku. "GOKU! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!!!" "What's wrong with them?" "Wakara," I replied. "Sanzo!" "What now?" "You've made another hole on the door. I just fixed it yesterday!" "Who asked you to make me shoot it?" "Cheh!" she grumbled and stormed out of the living room.  
  
~**~  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Goku shouted. "Dinner? Ch-Chotto! You didn't happen to cook it, did you?" I asked, afraid that it was Goku who cooked dinner. "Yup," he answered simply. "Oh no. I'm not going to eat. I've had enough of monkey's food." "You've eaten monkey's food?!" There he goes again. "Yeah. I've saved a monkey child and its parents gave me some food. And believe me, the food is so yucky that I had stomach ache for weeks." "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!I can't believe my sister ate monkey's food!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Laugh! Laugh your head off! I'm really going to make you lost your head!" "Maa.maa.Sheng, if you don't want to eat, it's fine. But you won't have any food tonight," Hakkai said, half shout over the laughing cockroach. "How come?" I asked, surprised. We just bought a stock full of food last week. "You know Goku's appetite. He used the leftovers to cook." "All of them?" "All of them." "Oh man. Sanzo, give me your credit card, please? I'm gonna eat outside." "Dameda(No way)," Sanzo replied. "Doushite?" "Save money." "Cheh." "Oh, come on, sis. It won't be that bad," said Gojyo, after he recovered from his laughing state.  
  
The food was so yucky! I turned green just as I take a bite of Goku's cooking. I think Sanzo and the others too, find the food taste horrible because that night we all fought to use the bathroom. Even Goku and Hakuryu joined the fighting.  
  
~**~  
  
"UWEK!!!"  
  
That's the tenth time today. I'm getting sick hearing it.  
  
"Oy, ne-san! Why don't you go see doctor, huh?" Gojyo said. "No thanks. I told you. I've eaten a monkey's food until I got stomachache for weeks. This is normal," assured Sheng. "There you go again. The stubborn attitude. Can't you just relax and follow as I said?" "No, I can't. Ja'." "Hey! Where are you going to?" "A little fresh air might help!" Sheng shouted as she ran outside. "Mo.That kid's a problem. She's too carefree. And she hates seeing the doctor too," Gojyo complained as he walked towards his room.  
  
Maybe I should follow her.Nah. For what? Just to get myself caught? What's the good following her? Sanzo, you got to forget what happened that night. Yes, forget it. I took out my cigarette box only to find out it's empty. K'so. The lighter. The lighter isn't working too. Cheh. I guess I should go out too.  
  
~**~ 


	3. Worst nightmare

(Sheng Yi's POV)

         Ah…The smell of food always taste best. Do I bring money? Let's see. I check my pocket and pulled out $20. Well, it's enough for food and my check up. I can't tell Gojyo that I went to see the doctor. I hate it when people ordered me around. I just want to be controlled by myself. Food or doctor? Which come up first? Well, food uses lesser letter than doctor but D comes earlier than F. I sighed. Which one? I guess I should see the doctor first. After all, I just had my lunch.

(At the doctor's clinic)

"Congratulations to you, Mrs. Sheng Yi," said Dr. Kinrara.

"So, that must mean I'm healthy, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. You're healthy."

"Yosh! Now I can tell my brother I'm fine!"

"The payment is only $10."

"Arigatou, doctor!"

         It feels so nice when I know I'm healthy. Dr Kinrara's words repeat itself in my head as I tried to remember his word. "Congratulations to you, Mrs. Sheng Yi." Chotto matte. He said Mrs. I'm still an Ms! I better make sure he changed it back to Miss Sheng Yi.

"Oy, Dr. Kinrara!" I yelled.

"Itai! Don't yell! Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Dr Baldhead asked.

"You better tell me why you call me Mrs.! I may be a girl but you'll regret it if you messed up with me since I'm an ex-bandit."

"Ex-bandit? So, you're the one that stole my money."

"Err…quiet right. But it was a long time ago!"

"Can you wait a sec while I go check your file?"

"Sure."

"Why you became a bandit anyway? You could have made a nice woman."

"I…erm…I was short of money. But it all change when my brother found me when I was about to steal their money. It was a coincidence that we both had the same mother. My father's a human, you see. But his father is a demon."

"A taboo child, huh?"

"Hey, hurry up, will you?! I don't want to miss my lunch!"

"I thought you are a Mrs since…"

"Since what?"

"Since…you're…"

         Little does I know that my worst nightmare had come and reveal itself. I…am pregnant.

~**~

         It looks like she's not back yet. What took her so long? Ma, it's not my problem anyway. 

"Hontou ni des ka?!" I can hear Gojyo's voice from the next room. "Did you know what wrong with her?"

"No. I was just passing by when I saw her entered that clinic," sounds like Goku.

"Cheh, baka zaru. I thought you could be more useful. Where's my cigarette?"

"Oy, ero kappa! I was hurrying to buy your cigarette. That's why I don't have time to spy on Sheng Yi!"

"Urusendayo! Who asked you to stole my book?"

"I saw it on your table. Who asked YOU to put it there?"

BANG!

         I succeeded make a hole on the wall that separate my room and Gojyo's room using my gun.

"OY, SANZO!! You want me to die?!" Gojyo shouted.

"AAAAHHH! You made another hole on my t-shirt!" Goku complained.

"Urusai, shine. You guys made too much noise," I said.

"Teme ra…." Gojyo was about to punch me when Sheng Yi returned.

"Tadaima," she greeted sadly.

         She's sad. What's wrong with her? A moment ago she was energetic as ever. Now, she was so sad as though she loses something important. Just like that time…when she loses her mother…She won't eat for weeks. Until she gets very thin. Everyday, she gets smaller as though she was shrinking.

"Oy, Sheng! I heard you went to see the doctor. So what's up?" Gojyo asked cheerfully.

"Nothing. He says I'm fine," she replied. The sad tone is still in her voice. "I'm going to bed. Good night…"

"Hey! It's still evening! Don't sleep now or you'll miss dinner!"

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll pass."

         Not hungry? Is she serious? She does have an appetite like Goku. Food had been her healer since her parents' death. But now, she refuses to eat?

"Oy, zaru. Maybe your food had made her lose her appetite," I said.

"Sona…" was the zaru's only reply.

~**~

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in…" I said. It was Gojyo. I can tell he was speechless when he looked at my room. Books, cards and feathers everywhere. Clothes scattered on the floor. The comforter of my bed was on the table and the pillows laid forgotten on a broken piece of cupboard. Even the bed was not in its proper place. And here I was, sitting at a corner of my room, staring at the mess.

"What happened?" he asked. I didn't reply. "Here. I brought you some food. Eat it," he continued. I make a reaction to object the food but I was weak. Very weak after the rampage that I had made. I gave up and ate the food he brought while he stared at my room. "There must have been something that was bothering you. Tell me." I silenced. " If you don't want to tell me about it, fine. I'll just go and get Hakkai to clean up your room. Make sure you finish the food I gave you." He was about to leave when my hand suddenly stretched and pull him, trying to stop him from going. He stopped and looked at me. "Stay…"I muttered softly. 

~**~


	4. For the better

Hell broke loose the next day. Gojyo told us the reason behind Sheng Yi's attitude. I was shocked and speechless. But I manage to cover myself. The thing I was dreading had come. My worst nightmare. And the real source behind it.is me. What am I going to do? Goku was shocked too, hearing to the news. While Hakkai seem worried. I tried to make my face cold and cool. All of a sudden, Hakkai looked at me with that I-can-read-your-mind expression. I spun and make a fake 'humph' before I walked back to my room. What am I going to do? Should I pack up and ran away? No. It will make people suspicious. Hakkai.The way he looked at me. As though he suspected me. He's not something I should afraid of. It's his nature to hide someone's secret. So, just relax, Sanzo. Just relax and wait to see what happened.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Urusai.I'm trying to sleep and forget everything.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Dareka?!" I said half-shouted. "Sumimasen," said a voice I recognized as.Hakkai. "Nandato?" He took a chair at sat. "You know this would happen, don't you? You know about this earlier than any of us." "Yeah. And you found it out earlier than everybody else. Including Sheng Yi." "So, what are you going to do?" I silenced. "Soka. So you're going to wait to see what's going to happen, huh? You're not going to admit it that you're involved in this. That you're the father of the child inside Sheng Yi." I tried to ignore him and stared at the ceiling and the fan that never stops turning. " Ma'. It's your choice. You decide and I'll watch. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about it." With that, he left. "Ba-ka," I muttered.  
  
~**~  
  
Ah.I'm starving. How many days it had been? 3? 3 days is enough of starving. I will have stomachache if I continue puking and no eating. I sighed. Being pregnant IS hard. Time for food hunting. I crept out quietly, trying not to make any noise. But the whole house was quiet. As though no one's at home. I looked at the clock. 11.30 a.m. . That's weird. Gojyo's suppose to be awake by now. "Oy, kappa!" I shouted. No answer. "Where are you?" Still no reply. I walked towards the kitchen only to find the table's empty. Chih.did that kappa went out to have fun and forgot about me? It looks like I have to prepare my own meal. Let's see. The fridge is empty except for a few beers. And he doesn't buy any snacks. Baka. Did he think he lives alone? There's me and.Hakkai! I haven't seen Hakkai this morning. Mo.that guy, he likes to run errands and doesn't usually sit still. Where could they have been? "Tadaima!" Who's that? Sounds like Gojyo. "Oy, kappa! Where have you been?!" I scolded. "Eh? Sheng? You're out of bed." "Of course I am! I'm starving." "Ahahahaha. I know you would. I just brought food." "Yosh! Yosh! Food!"  
  
I grab one of the groceries bags he was carrying and take a peek. There's fried chicken, fried egg, pork bun, spring rolls, and puddings. Yes! This is one great breakfast.  
  
"Itadakimas (Bon appetite)!!"  
  
~**~ Genjo Sanzo.you've made a big mess. You've crossed the line.I've trusted you.but you betrayed my trust.Have you no shame as a great Sanzo, you've commit taboo with a female human.this is no ordinary mistake. Even the gods who commit taboo was expelled. Shall it be the same for you? I'll give you one more chance. One more. Make it right and you'll be spared. Make it worse and you will be no longer a Sanzo.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
A nightmare. It was just a nightmare, Sanzo. Sweats were dripping from my forehead. I touched my sweaty forehead and found out it was bandaged. Bandage? Since when I had my forehead bandaged? The door suddenly burst open and I saw Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku and.her standing at the doorway. "Daijoubuka, Sanzo?" Goku asked, worried as always. I looked at him questioningly. "You were beaten very badly. Goku found you unconscious under a tree inside the forest," Hakkai explained. "Mo.Sanzo. Next time, you shouldn't go alone. You can trust me but don't-I tell you don't trust that kappa," Sheng said proudly. "Chih.Get out of the way, fatso," Gojyo scolded.  
  
PIAK!  
  
With a bit of strength, I managed to hit their heads with my paper fan.  
  
"Ite.Oy, Sanzo, we take it easy on you since you're bandaged, you know!" "Chih.who wants to bring such a useless person like you?" "SAN-ZO!!!!" "Sheng, stop, stop." Hakkai said as he and Goku tried to restrain her from getting at me. "Ba-ka," Gojyo said, teasing his sister. "Nandato?! What did you say, ero kappa?!" Sheng argued back. Ah.Another war is going to start. Since Sheng's here, she's the one Gojyo always fought with. It looks like Goku had lost his attention since they eat separately and live separately. I smiled quietly seeing the two siblings quarrel. Since the room was dark, I guess no one saw me smiled. I sighed.  
  
PIAK!  
  
I took out my paper fan and hit their heads.again.  
  
PIAK!  
  
Who-who did that? It's not me. After a few hits, I realized my head got beaten and it was Sheng Yi who was hitting my head with a paper fan. Paper fan? I looked at my hand and found it missing. She stole it! That baka yaro.  
  
"URUSAI NO KORUSHTERU!!!" I yelled. Sheng was stunned just like the others. Yes! Just like what I had planned. Time for action. I quickly reached out and stole back my fan. "AH! SANZO! You stole it! You play dirty, you, corrupted monk!" Sheng argued back. "Yamette kudasai.," Hakkai said, trying to stop us from making another argue. To tell the truth, I was glad he did so. Because I was so tired and I don't feel like fighting with anyone. Suddenly I heard a 'thump'. What was that?  
  
"SHENG!" I heard Goku screamed. "Oh no. First, Sanzo and now Sheng?" Gojyo said. "Let's bring her to the clinic," Hakkai appointed. "Are you coming, Sanzo?" "What makes you think you guys can leave me alone in this boring house?" I said.  
  
Hakkai gave a quick smile before he went to help Gojyo to carry Sheng.  
  
"Oy, droopy-eyed monk! Come help us will ya?" Gojyo called. "Chih.It's not my problem."  
  
~**~  
  
Blurry.everything is so blurry.I saw something spinning. Is it a fan? I tried to sit by leaning on the wall. Erk.my body aches all over. And my head, I feel like it's going to explode. The room started to come in focus. Four men, all sleeping. Gojyo's sleeping on a chair that was placed near me. Goku is sleeping peacefully on the floor. While Hakkai's body is sleeping on a couch near the door. And Sanzo, he sleeps standing near Goku. I smiled silently. Sorry guys. I've troubled you too much. I promise this will end soon. I crept out of bed quietly, trying to avoid the lying body that's sleeping on the floor. I can't walk straight. It seemed like the dizziness had somehow overpower me. I hung on to the wall and slowly walked towards the kitchen. The clock in the kitchen says it was 3.00 o'clock in the morning. On the kitchen table, near the sink, laid what I was searching for. A knife. And it wasn't a normal knife it was a big one. I grabbed it and looked at it. Well, time to go. Goodbye, everyone. Mum, I'm going to be with you soon. Wait for me. I aimed at my stomach and with the count of three I started to swish the knife.  
  
~**~  
  
Blood.Blood everywhere covering my whole body. I don't know why but my wounded body did something unbelievable. I started to feel dizzy after the loss of so much blood.  
  
"SANZO!" her screaming had become so faint.so far.so distant.  
  
I smirked. Remembering the last minute. My body jumped as strong as it could hold and stopped Sheng. The knife stabbed through my chest. The pain was too strong I fainted right away.  
  
~**~  
  
It had been 5 days since that incident. And he hasn't wake up yet. And for five days, I've been waiting in his room, beside him. Waiting for him to wake up. Tears started to roll down my cheek. Suddenly I felt something touched my abdomen. A milky white hand. I smiled softly as one of my hand joined his.  
  
"Sanzo."I said softly. "Give it a life," he said. "Eh?" "Give birth to it." "Sanzo.why?" "Because.it's ours." "Masaka. You-you're his father?"  
  
He looked at me with his purple eyes and nodded. Through that confusion, I smiled indulgently.  
  
"I will.Sanzo." "No matter what.no matter when.no matter how.I'll stay with you forever." Tears streamed down my face as I nodded. His thumb slowly rubbed off my tears. "Zutto isshoni."  
  
~**OWARI**~ 


	5. Author's note

Hehehe! Hi! Gomen the story kinda suck. I hadn't write for a long time, ne. Rite now, I'm kinda busy with school that I got separated with my itooshi computer!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!! I hope you guys enjoy this one! More coming from me! Ja ne! 


End file.
